Divergent (My Way)
by Solikerez
Summary: What If Tris and Four never got together? What if the war on Abnegation never happened?


I am Dauntless now. Its as simple as that. No initiation, no hassle, just freedom, Sure, we have to take at least one combat or skills class, buts its much easier than I thought. Christina, Will, and Al are taking fighting, while I am learning how to manipulate a knife and a gun. I wasn't cut out for fighting; my small frame would get me knocked down with a bloody nose in a fight. Christina teaches me all the new moves that she learns, though I'm terrible at them. Al and Will, on the other hand, are built for fighting. Al is too nice to hurt anyone too badly, though. He apologizes every time he wins a fight, or so Christina tells me.

My skills instructor is named Four. A weird name, I'll admit, but he chose it when he chose Dauntless I guess, so it is not my place to question him. I recognize him from when I first fell into the net: he is the young man with the dark, dreaming, deep-set eyes who helped me get down from it. I must admit that he is handsome, but he's also a little bit creepy. He doesn't actually scare me, but he seems quite mysterious. I mean, he is _very_ quiet , no one knows his real name, he seems to pop in and out of places, and he keeps to himself. He has a small group of friends that I see him with in the dining hall, but that's it. Some part of me wants to know more about him...

Another thing about him is that he is extremely talented with weapons. He could probably hit a fly from a hundred feet away with a knife. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but not by much. He hits the dead center of the target every time he picks up a gun , with perfect form. Compared to him, I'm about as talented as a clumsy toddler. Let's hope that his teaching changes that.

The dining hall is packed by the time Christina, Al, Will, and I arrive, so we sit next to a couple of Dauntless- borns. They seem nice enough. They didn't kill us for sitting next to them, so that's a good sign. The girl with the shaved head is glaring at her friend as if she wants to kill _him_, though. Her friend is handsome, with bronze skin, masculine features, and a small snake tattoo curling around his ear. His handsomeness is different than Four's, though; his is less subtle, so he is more likely to stand out in a crowd. The girl sitting next to him joins in glaring at him as he laughs. They start shouting at him, but that only makes him laugh harder.

I shift my attention back to my own friends. I met Al and Will here in the dining hall, and we really started to hang out when they came to sit next to Christina and I. They are my only friends here in Dauntless, and it is nice to have them around.

Christina rolls her eyes at the other group. I can tell she is getting fed up, and that usually gets her into trouble. She's getting fed up, and that usually gets her into trouble. She's mumbling under her breath now. I can hear Will saying "here we go again" to Al as Christina stands up and faces the group of friends.

"_Hey_, can you guys shut up!" she yells. That's pure Christina. The guy with the snake tatoo perks up, while the other two are completely unfazed, but are still watching Christina , quite amused.

"Oh, sorry about that", says the boy, still smiling a bit. "My name's Uriah, by the way. And this is Marlene and Ly-". He is interrupted by the girl with the shaved head.

"If they're going to know our names, Uri, I'm going to say mine myself." She looks up at us now. " I'm Lynn." She almost growls at us. I think I'm going to steer clear of Lynn for a while. Uriah and Marlene seem like good people, like good friends, though. Too bad I'm not good at making, too Stiff.

"I'm Christina. This is Will, Al, and Tris."

"Cool." I notice a plate piled with chocolate cake on Uriah's tray. I gesture to it.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Since I first got here, I've only tasted the cake once and it was delicious. I never tasted anything half as good in Abnegation, where we always ate plain food, non-indulgent foods, as eating something as good as Dauntless cake was considered selfish. I love the cake, but what Uriah has is an** obsession**.

Uriah can't answer me because, as expected, his face is stuffed with chocolate cake. Marlene answers for him, laughing as Uriah stares at me, wide-eyed and surprised that I interrupted him from his pig-out session.

"Yeah. That's just pure Uri, though. Just watch, he'll probably be done in less than a minute." And we do. After thirteen seconds, Uriah throws his arms up in the air to signify that he is finished. I think he's broken a record. Off to the side, Al mumbles something like, "What does his body do with all that cake?" Uriah hears him and puts on a know-it-all Erudite look.

"Well... first I chew and swallow. _Then_ my digestive juices break down the cake and well, I don't think you want to know the rest..."

Will now puts on his Erudite face and butts in.

" Well, technically you are incorrect. You forgot about-"

It's Christina's turn to interrupt. "Oh, shut up Will!" she says, playfully punching his shoulder.

I turn my attention to Uriah, who has gotten up to get another heaping pile of cake. On his wsay back to the table, he stumbles and his coveted pile splatters onto the floor. Uriah falls to his knees and is **literally** bawling. He's about to lick the cake off of the ground now. I can't take it anymore, so I burst out laughing. Everyone else at our table joins in. Uriah gives me a fake pouting look, which only makes me laugh harder.

Once Uriah has recovered from his "loss" and replaced it with another stack of cake, we just talk. I think I've made some potentially good friends, including Lynn, who is actually pretty cool. I think I made the right choice of faction after all.

As I walk to my new apartment, I take in all of my surroundings. Children are running around the Pit, throwing cake while the adults are joking and laughing. Nothing like this would ever happen in Abnegation, my old home. But, as this is my home now, I find it strangely beautiful, the way things work around here. Divergent or not, this is where I belong. I am Dauntless. I am brave.


End file.
